Heart Attack
by xlightafire
Summary: Mara wasn't one for relationships. She preferred to have her fun and move onto the next. That is, until she has an encounter with a man by the name of Randy Orton. But he comes with strings attached, strings that he's not willing to cut loose, will she be able to settle for just being his mistress?
1. Testing New Waters

**an. **A one-shot I am writing by request, the OC does not belong to me, Mara (saphireflames2013) is the creator. I am merely using her for this one-shot. This is rated M, for some sexual content, nothing too crazy or graphic though.

Enjoy.

**xxx**

"There you go baby… just… mmmm… like that."

Lying in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles, Mara Blair relived her latest conquest. Justin Gabriel didn't seem like much, but with her guidance he managed to fulfill her needs. Hell, her body was still tingling just from the thought of him.

The feeling meant nothing of course. She felt the same way after all of her bedroom ventures. Sure, she'd come back to him eventually, but there were other men who needed her attention.

But who?

The company she worked for had a very large selection for her to choose from. Most were married, or in serious relationships, but that didn't stop her… or them, for that matter. They just wanted a good time, no strings attached, just good – and heated – fun. It's what she lived for, the rush she got from being able to get any of her co-workers into bed, could never be matched.

So far, John Cena was her favorite. The only man she had hooked up with consecutively, and regularly. He had so many tricks up his sleeve. There were nights when he was gentle, then the nights where he pulled out all the stops. Handcuffs, whips, rope… he liked to be the dominant one. And she loved to let him be, in bed at least.

She was usually the one in charge, she set-up where and when they met. She had everything down to the exact time he was supposed to walk through the hotel room door. He was a lonely man, divorced, though seeing someone else already, he knew that she knew exactly how to please him. So he was more than willing to let her "wear the pants" when it came to them.

They were due to meet up soon, it was all just a matter of when she wanted to do so.

Slipping out of the tub, she wrapped her petite frame in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. In the dim light, she could see Justin's sleeping figure on the bed. Poor boy was exhausted, hours of training couldn't have prepared him for what she had in store for him.

Moments later, she was fully dressed and ready to get to her own room down the hall. A swift kiss on his cheek and he was out the door. The hallway was understandably quiet, at three-thirty in the morning, there really shouldn't be anyone out and about. Except people like her, of course.

As she made her way to her room she heard the bell go off on the elevator nearby. The voice she heard sounded really familiar, and with good reason. The man stepping out was none other than Randy Orton. The man's chiseled arms were shown off in a charcoal gray muscle shirt.

He was talking away on his cellphone, the conversation didn't sound too pleasant. Probably on the phone with his wife. The talk around the locker room was that he wasn't happy in his marriage anymore.

According to John, his best friend, a divorce was out of the question though. If that were to happen Mrs. Orton would take him for everything he had. And he also didn't want to put his daughter through any sort of stress. The poor guy was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Purposely slowing her pace, she "accidentally" bumped into him as he was getting to his door. Mumbling an annoyed "I'm sorry", the man looked down at her petite frame. She couldn't help but grin as his cold blue eyes gazed at her toned body. They shared a long silence before he told the person on the other line that he had to go.

After slipping his phone into his pocket, he glanced back at her, "Sorry about that, Mara, right?"

"That would be me."

God, he was so damn sexy. Even the way he clenched his jaw, turned her on. His muscle shirt showed of his very toned abdomen. His tattoos, she could just imagine running her hands over them as he had his way with her. He was one man who had to know exactly what he was doing in bed.

"Mmm, you should give me a call sometime, Randy…" pressing her body up against his, she made sure to have her hand graze across his crotch, "…I think we could have some fun together."

The soft moan that emitted from his mouth was enough to make the Diva smile. Reaching into his pocket, she grabbed his phone and proceeded to save her number in the device. Putting it back in it's place, she then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm free whenever you are, Orton. Just be sure you have enough energy in ya."

Another kiss and wink later, and she was on her way to her own room. It was only a matter of time before she had Randy Orton right where she wanted him.

**xxx**

"We can't let anyone know about us."

"_Who do you think you're dealing with, Orton? John's lady still has no idea what's actually been going on at his "meetings"." _

"See, if we do anything, you and John are gonna have to stop. I'm not sharing you with anyone, much less my best friend."

"_Ooooh, I love a man in control. ;)"_

"Just end it, I'll see you tonight."

**xxx**

The day had come and gone, the sun was setting, slowly letting in the night. Mara was perched on a balcony chair, dressed in nothing but her silk robe and some lingerie, she welcomed the cool breeze with a smile. Waves from the ocean below only added to the calmness of her current atmosphere.

Randy had rented them a room, three hours away from the rest of the crew. They'd be here for a couple days, he had asked for some time off to deal with "marital problems". Problems that they weren't even sure existed, but no one would ever question their biggest star. Since she wasn't of use in the current Diva feud, she too, was given off to "see her family".

Fooling the WWE was just too easy sometimes.

A door opening brought her out of her thoughts, walking into the room, she saw Randy crossing over the threshold of the room. Upon dropping his bags on the floor, he closed the door, and looked over at her.

"No one saw you, right?"

"Lots of people. I was out in public, ya know."

"Dammit Mara, I'm being serious."

"Ugh, other than the receptionist, no one."

"Good, I'm gonna go shower."

"Oooh, mind if I join?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. You wait here, I'll be out in a while."

Plopping down on the couch, she watched as he walked down the hallway to the restroom. Despite the careless banter via text messages, she was the one used to being in control. Of course, she had never dealt with anyone like him before. The men she dealt with usually were submissive to her.

Granted, the men she dealt with were usually sex deprived and eager to do whatever it took to "get some". She wasn't sure when the last time he had a sexual encounter was. She knew he hadn't gotten any from his wife, since he was always on the road. The man was never seen with any other women. So it was safe to assume that he hadn't been sexually active in a while.

Hearing footsteps, she turned her attention to the hallway, and saw her shirtless man walking her way. Water still running down his abs, God he looked so good without all that baby oil. Once he got to where she was, he sat next to her on the couch.

"Some ground rules. As I said earlier, no one it to know about this. Second, we meet when _I _want to. Third… and you listen very closely to this one."

An unusual sensation came over her as she felt his lips came across her neck. Her breath caught in her throat, she felt redness come across her cheeks. His hand squeezed her inner thigh, causing a soft moan to emit from her lips.

With his lips pressed to her ears, he whispered, "Make this worth my time."

**xxx**

**an. **Somewhat - though unintentionally - inspired by the song 'Heart Attack' by the lovely Demi Lovato. Hope you guys enjoyed this, especially you Mara. We'll see how everything works out in the next chapter! Which will be up in the near future. :)


	2. So Who's In Control?

**an. **Okay, I lied. I don't think this story is only going to be two chapters, I had so much fun writing out this chapter that I think I'm going to make it three chapters! Hope everyone enjoys!

**xxx**

_So Who's In Control?_

**xxx**

Months later…

Laying under the sheets, sipping on a glass of whiskey, she watched as he threw his belongings in his suitcase. She always hated when this time came around. They'd had their fun, now it was time to get back to reality. For her that meant sleep, she had a photo shoot in the morning. For him that meant a plane ride back home, his daughter's birthday party was this weekend.

They'd spend a whole week and a half apart, the longest since they began this affair. She tried to talk him out of staying gone that long, he'd be miserable. He and his wife didn't touch each other, unless it was to put on some sort of show. Try as she may, he told her that he needed to go, he missed his daughter.

She accepted that, it wasn't her place to try and keep him away from the little girl. Now if only he didn't have to go home and see _her_.

Only a couple months ago, she was completely content with being his mistress. She got to have the man, with none of the drama. He showered her with lavish gifts every now and then. She was living the good life, and all she had to do was please him underneath the sheets.

Then it happened.

Instead of leaving, like he usually did, he spent the night with her. There was something about feeling him next to her throughout the night. They didn't cuddle or anything, just knowing he was inches away from her, had her smiling. Waking up to him the next morning, she couldn't explain it, but it just felt right.

After that night, she knew that she was hooked emotionally. She had never allowed herself to get to this point. Other than a couple guys, she was usually a one and done kind of girl.

But she wasn't the one in control this time. She had turned into the victim in her own game. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Hearing the thud of a suitcase, the brunette shook the thoughts out of her head, and watched as he headed towards the door.

Quickly wrapping the sheets around her petite frame, she ran to cut him off. Resting her body against the door, she gazed up into his eyes. They were piercing, a darker shade of blue than they usually were. Grabbing his arms she pulled his body closer to hers, the scent of his cologne intoxicated her every sense.

"I'm gonna miss my flight, Mara."

"Hm… you know that you don't even want to see those people."

"_Those people_, include my _daughter_, you know how much I've missed her… now please get out of the way."

A small frown appearing on her face, she released him from her grip, and stepped aside. Opening the door, he grabbed his bags and headed out. Before she could fully close the door behind him, she saw him hand come through the open space and push the door back.

With his head popped into the room, he stated, "Now, just because I'm gonna be gone, doesn't mean that you can go around fucking everything that moves."

"Right, right… you can go and fuck another woman. But I have to be "faithful" to you."

"My wife and I haven't had sex in almost a year. So you don't need to worry about that."

Rolling her eyes, she remarked, "I never worry. Now please get out of the way."

Unamused by her mocking him, he simply rolled his eyes and began walking away. She watched him as he made his way to the elevator, she couldn't help but grin. No, Mara Blair never did worry. A girl like her always got what she wanted, even if she had to hurt some people along the way.

If Randy thought she was just going to lay idle for the next week and a half, he was in for the biggest surprise of his life.

**xxx**

**an.** So what did you guys think? What does Mara have up her sleeve? Everyone will find out in the next and final chapter! Review me!


	3. Change

**an. **I apologize for the delay in updating… so much is going on right now. Luckily I have had some time here and there to work on this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_Change_

* * *

If there was one thing Mara Blair was extremely good at, it was turning heads. Her outing tonight would be no different.

Her dark hair was pinned back in a tight bun, a royal blue dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Red lipstick adorned her lips, while a pair of leopard printed six-inch heels finished her look. Spritzing her wrists and neck with some perfume, the girl grabbed her clutch and made her way to her hotel room door.

Tonight she'd be attending the opening of a new club, with some of her fellow co-workers. She hadn't planned on going out, but a couple of the girls had invited her. They knew that she knew how to have a good time, so it would've been stupid of them not to do so.

Randy had been gone for five days, with five more to go. She had complied with his order of not "fucking everything that moves", so far. That being said, her body was aching for some. This had been her longest "dry spell" to date. She knew that she couldn't last much longer. She hoped that one of the guys was up for a little fun tonight, what Randy didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

Once in the main lobby, she was greeted by five of the people she worked with. Brie and Nikki Bella, John Cena – who practically undressed her with his eyes –, Eva Marie, and JoJo – both rookies in the business.

Brie was the first to speak up, "The first limo was full, and we're just waiting on the second one. Should be here any minute now."

"Sounds good to me."

The minutes ticked by, as the small group engaged in conversation. The newbies talked about how excited they were for the night. Though they weren't going to be drinking, they knew that it would be a fun night with their colleagues. Brie, Nikki, and John were in talks about Brie and Daniel's upcoming visit to their home in Florida.

Mara was content with merely listening to them. Since she didn't have much to add to their conversations, she felt that this was the best she could do. Her mind was currently stuck on Mr. Orton.

She found herself wondering what he was doing. Was he thinking of her? Was he miserable? Happy? Is he at all anxious to get back to her? Was he still wanting to be with her? The questions in her mind were endless.

Mara was new to the whole "one man" thing. Sure, she had every intention of getting with someone else tonight. But that was just to get some of the tension she had in her, out. No one could compare to the way Randy made her feel. He had this way about him, he knew what made her tick. He almost had a sixth sense when it came to what she wanted.

There were nights when it was fast paced, sweaty, there was screaming; it was definitely intense. Then there were his slow nights, the build up to those were always incredible. He'd kiss every inch of her body, barely graze his fingers over her body; just enough to make chills run all the way down her body. When he finally reached his climax, goodness was it amazing. She didn't know which Randy Orton she like better, to be honest.

Once the limo arrived, she walked with the group to the door. John made sure to keep especially close to her, it was rather easy since Nikki was up in front with the other girls. Oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was possibly moments away from cheating on her, and right under her nose too.

"What do you say about you and me disappearing sometime during the night? It's been a while since you and I have had some fun together."

"Aw, what's wrong? Nikki isn't giving you any?"

His infamous grin spread across his face, "Oh she is… any chance she gets really. But no one compares to you, and I think you know that."

She grinned, "Oh I know… mmm, I'll think about it."

"Come on, don't fuck with me… I say we stick around the club for a while, Nikki will forget about me until she needs to get back to the hotel. We can meet in the VIP or something."

"Okay… sounds like a plan."

"Great, I honestly can't wait."

* * *

"Is it really too difficult for you to help me clean up? It was _you _who threw this thing."

The woman he was speaking to was currently sitting on a lawn chair, drinking her umpteenth glass of wine. The party itself had gone great. He got to catch up with some old friends, see his parents, grandparents, siblings, and spend some much needed time with his daughter. The downside was that he had to act like there was still a spark between Samantha and himself.

While they both knew that the spark was long gone, none of their guests had the slightest clue. Their marriage was becoming a chore, and he was becoming tired of it. But the duo had made an agreement that divorce was out of the question, no matter what. They had to keep their family together for their daughter, he knew that if they did separate, Samantha would be able to keep her away from him. He just couldn't have that.

"Jesus, Randy it's paper plates and napkins, just dump them in the trash."

"_I wish I could dump you in the trash_."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Once he was done with the cleaning, he made his way inside. Samantha had decided to stay outside, which suited him just fine, the more time they spent away from each other, the merrier. Sitting on his couch, he began flipping through channels. His current atmosphere was a calm one, something he enjoyed very much.

Then, he heard the sliding door slam.

"Randy, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Grabbing his face, and forcing him to look into her brown eyes, "Us. I want a divorce."

"Whoa, whoa. What? I thought we agreed _no _divorce? We have a good system going here, let's not fuck it up."

Rolling her eyes, she plopped down on the seat next to him, "How much longer do we need to keep this charade going? It's almost been a year, the whole thing is getting old. We need to start seeing other people, get back to being happy."

"So what? You just want to see other people? You can see whoever the fuck you want, but we aren't divorcing."

"No, it's not about that. Well, it kinda is, but that's not my whole reasoning. We despise each other, Randy. We don't touch each other, unless it's for show. You don't even sleep next to me anymore, we argue over everything. It's time to let go, Randy."

He shook his head feverishly, "No. Because divorces start custody trials, and I'm not going through that. _Alanna's _not going through that."

"If that's what your worried about, don't. We can just do one between us, it doesn't have to be legal. We can write up our own contract and sign it, then we'll be done with it. You'll see her whenever you want, I'll even take her to your shows when I can."

Letting out a deep breath, he then looked over at her, "Okay… let's do it. We'll start all the paperwork Monday."

With a swift kiss on his cheek, the woman got up and went upstairs. A small smile began to appear on his face, soon he'd be a free man. And he knew just how to celebrate it.

* * *

**an. **So what did you guys think? Again, I am very sorry for the delay… how do you think everything will play out? Randy and Mara will reunite in the next chapter…


End file.
